Protoman vs DK
Protoman vs DK is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Megaman vs Mario once again! The two heroes' friendly rivals in red now must fight! To the death! Will Donkey Kong space out, or will Protoman be turned into scrap metal? Interlude Wiz: Last time, Mario managed to defeat Megaman. Boomstick: But now, how will their red donned rivals do in Death Battle? Wiz: That's right, it's strength vs strength! Boomstick: The 3rd DK, the Moon Puncher. Wiz: And Protoman, the 1st Robot. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, strength and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. DK Wiz: Donkey Kong, the third of the legendary apes. Also one of the Star Children. Boomstick: The moon punching ape! Wiz: Yes, punching the moon all the way down to earth extremely fast is his greatest feat. Boomstick: DK is the strongest character in the Mario Universe! Other then Rosy. Wiz: DK isn't all about power though. Well, actually mostly he is. But he has a wide arsenal. Boomstick: First up is his Coconut Popgun. It shoots Coconuts, and is much stronger then Diddy's own weapon. Wiz: Next is a whole lot of barrels. From flaming, exploding, standard, and traveling barrels. Boomstick: The first travel barrel is the Boom Barrel. Well, that's what i call. It goes boom inside and DK goes flying to where he wants to go. Wiz: Next is the Rocket Barrel, which he built on his own. This gives him the ability to fly, and also perform great tricks. Boomstick: Yeah, unlike many people think, he's been shown to build his own robotic minions, mechas and yes, the Rocket Barrel. Wiz: It's a possibility he even built his go karts. Boomstick: Next, he can take the air for a while with the Spinning Kong. Wiz: Donkey Kong may be able to use Mario's Fire Flower to become Fire Kong, where his fur becomes white and his tie stays red. Boomstick: He even has a Super Form! The Strong Kong. Which he steals from Mario. Wiz: However, as his flashy rainbow colour can hurt some people's eyes, we will instead make him glow a dark blue on his fur and tie, lighter blue on his skin and the DK on his tie, and his eyes wil be blank. Boomstick: He also goes into this colour when using the Thunder Clap, which creates a giant shock wave, destroying everything in his way. Wiz: Donkey Kong's Final Smash is him playing the bongos, using Music as a weapon. Boomstick: Donkey Kong is no ordinary monkey. He's an apeshit monkey. Donkey Kong punches the moon out of orbit, plugging a volcano and breaking the island's hypnosis. Protoman Wiz: Protoman, the first robot. Boomstick: This red helmet robot is Dr Light's first creation, but hates his father. Sounds similar to me. Wiz: Protoman, though weaker then Megaman in all ways, is still very strong. His main weapon is his Proto Shield, and secondly his Proto Buster. Boomstick: His shield protects him from almost everything. And his buster is like Megaman's, short power at first, but is stronger when charged. Wiz: The Proto Strike is stronger then even the charge shot, and is also more ranged. It destroys most kinds of metal. Boomstick: The Big Bang Attack is Proto's strongest move, able to destroy King's shield, which is more durable then his own. Wiz: Proto also copied Megaman's two moves, the Mega Kick and the Mega Upper into the Proto Kick and the Proto Upper. Boomstick: Protoman fights for what he believes in, not for others. He helped Megaman defeat Wily on several occasions. Wiz: He also can use the Variable Weapon system, which this time we will be doing Megaman 3 abilities and Megaman. First is Needle Man's weapon rapidly fires spikes, and is perhaps the weakest of his Megaman 3 abilities. Boomstick: Wait, do we have to over his Megaman 1 weapon weapons too? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Oh thank god. Wiz: Anyway, next is Magnet Man's Magnet Missile, a homing electrical weapon. Boomstick: My personal favourite is Hard Man's Hard Knuckle, where he launches a rocket fist. Like Baymax. Wiz: His next is Gemini Man's weapon, the Gemini Laser, where he shoots a bouncing laser that ricochets for a while. Boomstick: Next is Snake Man's Search Snake, where he shoots a serpentine homing missile. Snakes as Weapons? Somebody call Peta! Wiz: One of his weakest is Top Spin, where he spins around like a top, but it is hard to control and does low damage. Boomstick: Almost done... Moving on is Spark Man's Spark Shock allows him to shoot a bouncing ball of electricity. Wiz: Lastly, Shadow Man's Shadow Blade, where he throws a large black shiruken that bounces off walls. Boomstick: Though a Prototype, Protoman is first in my book of red things. Aside from Mario. Protoman: I live as I wish. That is all. My life is none of your buisness. Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ---- Protoman was flying on Rush at full speed, to Bowser's castle. Megaman sent an SOS! This was serious. He saw a red capped man running on a green dinosaur with a woman in pink, with several.....mushrooms following them? Every world has it's weird occasions. Rush dropped Protoman on the castle roof, who broke through it in seconds. Protoman jumped down just in time to see Bowser get on his throne. Protoman glared at the turtle. Protoman: You killed my brother!!! Bowser looked at the red robot. The ruler koopa looked confused. Bowser: Brother? You mean this? Bowser held up a blue chest plate, with wires coming out of where it's arms, legs, and head shood of been. Protoman was shocked, and stuttered. He then got extremely mad. Protoman: YOU MONSTER! Prepare to die! Bowser screamed, but stomped his foot, and Roy and Iggy jumped down out of nowhere. Protoman: Minions? I'll beat them in seconds! Bowser tried to think of a plan, then got an idea. He looked down at a blue hammer bros. Bowser: Release the monkey! The hammer throwing turtle nodded, and pressed a button. Protoman was lowered down into an arena, and Roy and Iggy teleported away. Protoman saw a cage in one of the walls, and the bars dissapeared. Out came a large ape with a red tie. Protoman tilted his head at the odd opponent, but nonetheless readied his buster. This would be easy. Protoman smirked, and got ready to avenge his younger deceased brother. Meanwhile, DK looked at a crowd of koopas and wigglers. Since captured after being defeated by the Koopalings and Bowser, he had been fed bananas and got his daily walk and battle. He was being trained to defeat Mario. DK looked at his opponent. A red man with sunglasses. DK rolled his eyes. This would be a walk in the park. The two rivals glared at each other, and they both got their ranged weapons ready. Protoman was fighting for Megaman, DK was fighting, technically, for Mario. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY FIGHT! DK launched a coconut from his gun, but it was destroyed by Proto's blaster. DK got confused. That normally works. Protoman started blasting pellets, but they didn't damage Donkey Kong. The ape had an idea. He shot so many coconuts, they eventually clogged Proto's buster. Protoman tried to crush the coconut, but it was more durable then other coconuts. Protoman had an idea. He used the Atomic Fire to burn it. DK saw it was a fire enemy, so he did a hand shockwave. The massive attack pushed Protoman back, and was then punched into a wall. Protoman grumbled, then was headbutted into the ground. DK used the handslap attack, but Proto blocked it and tossed DK away with the Super Arm. Protoman digged his way out, then used the Proto Strike. DK used the Spinning Kong, and countered the attack. Protoman ran at DK, who prepared an attack. He kicked Protoman in the stomach, but the robot punched DK. Protoman used the Hard Knuckle right in DK's face, who growled and started doing a punch combo, like from Donkey Kong Country. DK finished it with a headbutt. Protoman was sent flying back, but stopped himself from going any further by attaching himself to the metal floor with the Magnet Missile. Protoman then started using different Robot Master attacks on DK, from the Rolling Cutter to the Shadow Blade. Donkey Kong was taking a lot of pain, but could tank the attacks. Eventually, Donkey Kong generated a electric clap, and zapped Protoman. Donkey Kong then ran as fast as he could, and aimed his coconut gun directly at Protoman's face. Protoman started speaking gibberish for a while, the fruit damaging his circuits. Protoman: The monkey has flushed the raspberry to TURTLEZ! Donkey Kong laughed, then got angry again and smashed his fist into Protoman's arm. He grabbed at it and through him in the air. Proto had to start blocking these attacks. But how? Protoman then felt something on his back. His Proto Shield. Proto mentally slapped himself, having forgot about his iconic weapon. He put it on his shoulder, and rammed down on DK's head. Donkey Kong got dizzy, then was hit by a Charged Shot. Donkey Kong and Protoman started charging at each other, then eventually Donkey Kong crushed Proto's arm. Protoman's shield arm was broken, but Protoman used a Energy Tank to heal it. Donkey Kong was confused. First it was broken, now it wasn't? Donkey Kong shook his head, and smashed Protoman with an exploding barrel. Protoman was rolling back. DK through some more barrels, and finally a Boom Barrel. Protoman saw the barrels, and started jumping over them, and destroying some. When it was the last barrel, he was tired, so he just rammed into it, ready to break it. However, that was a mistake. A big one. Protoman was sucked into the barrel, then the barrel aimed up, and shot Protoman up. The prototype was sent flying through the roof, and then started falling down. Donkey Kong prepared a Giant Punch, and when Protoman was close enough, he swung. However, Protoman used his Proto Shield, blocking the attack. Donkey Kong was angry that his attack failed, so he started kicking Protoman, then headbutted him away. Protoma used the Proto Strike, this time hitting the gorilla head on. Donkey Kong groaned, in pain. But the leader of the kongs would not give up that easily! Donkey Kong started glowing dark and light blue, and ran at Proto very fast. He punched him hard, sending him into a wall, destroying it. Donkey Kong's eyes became blank, and his mind switched from smart to apeshit crazy. Donkey Kong started rampaging, destroying the battlefield. The whole audience ran into the safe room, but Bowser stayed. This was too good. Donkey Kong finally attacked Protoman, and was smashing him against the ground repeadedly. Donkey Kong then performed the Thunder Clap, which destroyed Proto's buster, gloves, boots, helmet, shades and.... underwear. After all his armor fell off, Protoman panicked. His shield was shattered to. He started shooting Shadow Blades from his hands, but Donkey Kong walked past them. Donkey Kong grinned evilly when he got to the weak robot, and jumped high in the air, through the hole in the roof. Donkey Kong jumped again when he got on the roof, and used the Giant Punch. This time, however, it was no ordinary Giant Punch. It was the Moon Punch. The strong electric fist slammed into Protoman, and sent him flying out of the atmosphere. Protoman was launched quickly into the moon, but managed to tank it. Donkey Kong saw Proto still alive, and didn't like that. He launched himself into outer space with a boom barrel, and then saw Proto, trying to get up. The robot saw the ape, and tried to use the big bang attack, but DK had already slammed into Protoman with the boom barrel. Donkey Kong rocketed with Protoman into the moon core, and when he got to the other end, he had a chunk of the moon in his hands. The gorilla grinned, then started whacking Protoman with it until the Robot Master was nothing but a bunch of messed up circuits and Protoman's head. Donkey Kong attached the head to the moon chunk, and shoved it back into the moon. Now the head was completely destroyed. KO! Donkey Kong flew back to earth with the Rocketbarrel, all the way to Kong Island. He started playing with Diddy and Dixie. Results Wiz: That was an utter stomp. Donkey Kong had everything, even speed, other then durability. Boomstick: Though Protoman could keep DK at range with his special weapons, Donkey Kong could Tank' em all. Wiz: Donkey Kong's sheer strength won out in the end, today. Another win for Team Mario. Boomstick: Seems like Protoman spaced out. Wiz: The winner is Donkey Kong, leader of the Kongs. Trivia *This is ACG's second Mario vs Megaman battle. *This is ACG's ninth battle, right after Paper Luigi vs Prince Fluff and right before Pikachu vs Pulseman. *Donkey Kong is the strongest ACG combatant so far. *This is the biggest stomp for a character in ACG history. Aftermath Bass was walking around the Mushroom Kingdom, he also getting an SOS from Megaman. Instead, he saw a Green Plumber carrying out the trash from Bowser's castle, as he had became the garbage man. Bass spotted Megaman and Protoman's dead bodies in the can.(Bowser went into space to collect a souvenir, but it wasn't much so he threw it out) Bass thought that Luigi was their killer, and as their, admittedly, friend, he was filled with anger. He walked over to the plumber and punched him in the face. Luigi glared at Bass, and took out his hammer. Bass charged up a shot. FIGHT! Coming April 2nd........ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015